When the driver of a vehicle has difficulty in driving the vehicle, a conventionally known travel control apparatus described, for example, in Patent Literature 1 automatically stops a vehicle instead of the driver. Upon detecting an abnormality of the driver, the travel control apparatus performs an intention confirmation process to ask the driver whether automatic evacuation is required. When the result of the intention confirmation process indicates that the driver has difficulty in driving the vehicle, the travel control apparatus begins control for automatic evacuation.